


Blended Reality

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [7]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Claire works hard to fit into Lucky's life.





	Blended Reality

**Stretch** : Claire had to stop wondering if she measured up to Lucky’s past, stop questioning her place in his life; she accepted that the smile he awarded her was one meant only for her – no woman before.  
  
 **Value** : Lucky went above and beyond as it came to appreciating her, doing all he could to prove his love with all of his physical and emotional means; Claire returned every favor and continually reminded him she would always be there – not a thing in the world could pry her from his side.  
  
 **Polite** : “Always good to see you” was a simple answer which she could apply to nearly every meeting with his ex-wife; Claire never overstepped in their run-ins yet she always made it clear with subtle hints – Lucky was hers.  
  
 **Work** : When she got buried at work, she fought to remember plays and dates with her fiance; Lucky made things easier by showing up at her office and persuading her to leave the office – not one more overnight spent in her office as he couldn’t sleep without her.  
  
 **Quality** : Neither of them were great cooks, cleaners, or spouses; yet they were the best couch potatoes together and balanced it out with their activities elsewhere.  
  
 **Whisper** : “I love you” left his lips for the first time when he believed she was asleep, in a voice which was nearly inaudible; Claire managed to remove all of his fear when she rolled over in his arms and smiled at him, “I love you, too, Lucky.”  
  
 **Bond** : He allowed her to call all the shots for their wedding, insisting that she understand that this was forever for him – the last marriage; throwing all her plans out the window, Claire surprised him with a weekend trip to the Caribbean where they shared sunset vows before returning to a blissfully normal life in Port Charles.  
  
 **Transparent** : Many people had a hard time accepting them as a couple, the lawyer and officer pairing was cliché; they cared not as they savored their date nights and continued to figure out new family outings to entertain the boys.  
  
 **Fulfilled** : Her tears were endless but possessed a happiness unlike any other she had experienced when their daughter’s first cries echoed through the room; Lucky left her side only to take watch over their tiny newborn and live up to his title as world’s best father.  
  
 **Trust** : Pinching herself, screaming out loud, and blinking her eyes rapidly never made her life any easier to accept as it was too perfect to be real; yet deep down she knew, if anyone tried to take it away, she’d fight like hell to protect what was hers.


End file.
